


Forgive Me Father... For I Have Sinned

by beforethedawn, ConstructFairytales, Destinyawakened



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Priest Kink, Smut, charles malon, married, role play, tyler franklin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethedawn/pseuds/beforethedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstructFairytales/pseuds/ConstructFairytales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TDK by eight years. Assume Harvey Dent never died and received medical treatment far from Gotham for six or so years. Bruce and Two-Face (we've named him Tyler) have just overcome Bruce being injected with a new Fear Toxin and had slept off the antidote and the drug. He's ready to thank Tyler in the best possible way. A little role play. Set at December 7th, 2011 (Harvey Dent's birthday).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father... For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Taken and adapted from a roleplay thread, there may yet be some typos and such, tried to fix those as much as possible. If it's terrible, please send a message. Thanks!

Tyler had been talking to Grace, their surrogate, while Bruce slept the fear toxin and antidote away, finally peaceful when he noticed a message from Bruce asking him to meet him in their bedroom. The darker half of Dent had been keeping a vigilant eye on his phone in case Bruce needed anything. Tyler strode up the stairs with a new pitcher of water in hand, muscles in his forearm flexed to keep it's weight even. Bruce was thirsty before, and probably needed more now that he was up again. That or soup and crackers, something like that.

He pushed the door open, looking toward the bed with keen, deep blue eyes. The room was dark, there was one light going in the bathroom, but it too was dully lit to see much of anything. Bruce was standing by the window, draped in the darkness of the room, looking out over the grounds of the manor, hands clasped behind his back, almost blending into the shadows, save for the faint outline of his broad form.

 

Tyler's pupils widened in the dark and he looked to the bathroom first, setting the pitcher down on the dresser before his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he looked to his right, taking in the dark, robed figure that stood with perfect confidence near the window.

Still a little wary and unable to see him with perfect clarity, given his husband's talent with blending into the inky black of the dark, Tyler stepped forward. At best, Bruce was thoroughly himself again, at worst .. this was some fresh hell, and Bruce didn't know what was going on again.

"Bruce ..."

 

"Tyler," he said, calm and collected, only a small hint of the flu he had left in his voice, but he sounded much better, confident even. "Will you please come here."

Bruce didn't move, he kept still, head bowed just slightly, looking down at his bare toes under the priest robe he was wearing, a costume from the past Halloween that Tyler had voiced clear approval of. His hair was smoothed back, slick and perfect.

 

Tyler's eyes finally adjusted enough that he could  _see_ what Bruce was wearing in the dark, and as soon as he recognized it, the sultry blond kicked the door shut, and locked it behind him. The patience in Bruce's voice and the way he was standing took Tyler's breath away, lighting a ravenous fire in his dark eyes as he walked to the s _tunning_ priest near the window, as though hypnotized.

 

Bruce looked so thoroughly _good_ like this, like some incorruptible, unbreakable saint sent to tempt the dark side of Dent into faith that it was impossible to look away. The tall blond walked closer, and around Bruce in a slow, appreciative circle, looking at every flawless, untouchable angle of him.

  


"Yes?"

 

Bruce's clear eyes, dark in the hardly well lit room, looked up at Tyler, the rest of his gaze following slowly behind, chin lifted to appreciate the blond more thoroughly. Bruce raised one hand and placed it over Tyler's heart, over his shirt and vest, and pushed him gently back against the glass window.

"I wanted to thank you," he said, again, very clearly, tone just above a whisper.

 

Tyler felt the cold of the window against his back and the warmth of Bruce's hand over his heart as he held his attention, melting the icy blond like candle wax with a touch and a look.

All Tyler could do was /stare/ and breathe, devouring Bruce in the austere black robe with his eyes, noticing every deeply erotic detail, the way the white collar clung to his neck, the hint of skin when his toes peeked out from under the cloth, and the sleek, dark perfection of his hair. He looked like some forbidden, disciplined, un-temptable saint, and all Tyler wanted to do was undo him with his  _teeth_. This was how he saw Bruce, inside: his high-minded, steely angel on a pedestal that he could never fall from.

 

Tyler could feel his shirt start to cling under his vest and his tie get tighter.

 

"Funny," he murmured, wanting to look Bruce's body over but he couldn't stop staring at his /face/, "I'm the one feeling grateful right about now."

 

The brunette didn't move his hand, he kept it right there, over Tyler's heart, fingers splayed as he took one step closer, covering the distance between them, leaving only a small gap between their bodies, enough for Tyler to feel Bruce's warmth and hid breath against his lips. There was always something about repaying Tyler that always got the best of him, bringing out the oddly seductive side of their not often roleplaying.

  


"Are you? There something you'd like to confess, Tyler?" Bruce kept his tone even, eyes on Tyler's as he spoke, no sign of teasing – nothing.

 

Tyler licked his own lips slowly, wetting and warming them as he locked eyes with the 'priest'. He was feeling vaguely religious at the nearness of the robed man, so hot all over that his body didn't know what to do with itself besides throb from head to toe.

"Definitely having some impure thoughts, father..." he rumbled, trailing one burning hand down Bruce's solid side, able to feel the rise and fall of every muscle through the soft cloth.

"Not sure how much longer I can-" Tyler brought his face closer, and then ducked his head, smelling Bruce's neck under the collar as he ghosted his breath up the side of his neck without touching him, "control myself."

 

Chin titled up just a little, letting Tyler get a whiff of his cologne and the mix of sweat there, hot under the collar, Bruce kept his hand on Tyler's chest even still, pushing back on the blond again.

"I'll have to ask you to try," Bruce replied, fingers now tracing the buttons on Tyler's vest before his hand dropped down to his side and then behind Bruce's back again.

 

Tyler's lips dropped open as Bruce pushed him back a few inches, and then fondled the buttons on his vest, and a new, velvety darkness dropped over the blond's eyes, pitch black and endless as his broad chest rose and fell. He could barely /breathe/ he was so turned on.

For a moment it looked like Tyler was going to _bite_ Bruce's perfect lips, catch the sculpted bow of them and sink his teeth in to punish him, but instead, he walked around the priest, very, very slowly. Tyler kept his hand against Bruce's side, tracing his fingers over his waist before he stood behind him and slid that hand up to the center of Bruce's chest, spread there to pull him back against the volcanic heat of his own aroused body.

He placed his wet lips just under Bruce's ear, and closed his eyes as he whispered, threateningly. "Some things can't be controlled." He let his other hand trace over Bruce's hip under the robe, then slide down his taut thigh. "Some things shouldn't be."

 

Bruce didn't resist when he was pulled back, ass to Tyler's crotch, his chest heaving once under Tyler's hot palm. His hands unclasped, balling into fists at his side. Under the robes he was completely naked, and his arousal wouldn't go unnoticed, half hard already, creating a slight bulge in the front.

"Are you threatening me?" the priest asked, keeping up the act the best he could, only wanting to make the act of what would come  _better_.

 

Tyler breathed against Bruce's ear, and when he spoke, his straight teeth grazed his cologned skin along the velvety lobe. His hand on Bruce's thigh crept inward and upward until he trailed his fingers along the clear length of the priest's hard-on, just playing along the outline of it through the black cloth.

"I'm  _offering_."

 

"And what makes you think I'm  _wanting_?" sternly, but Bruce's breath hitched every so slightly. Of course his body was betraying him, his cock fully erect now at Tyler's touches and advances. A splay of goosebumps broke out down his neck and back, under the confining, soft, black robes.

 

Tyler brushed his lips over the eruption of goosebumps that belied what the seemingly unfeeling man said, and kissed the back of his ear, breathing harder and holding him tighter to his own body.

"Then tell me to stop ..." he purred, palming him through the robe now, "tell me you don't want to know what it's like," Tyler's hand over Bruce's chest slid up and stroked his throat seductively, fingers just brushing over the perfect swell of his lower lip, daring him to nip, bite, suck.

"And I'll leave you alone." Tyler ground the heel of his palm against the length of Bruce's cock with a soft groan of his own. "But you're curious."

 

"Shouldn't," the hazel eyed man murmured, chest heaving a large sigh, it suddenly feeling far too hot in there, skin flushing. God, but, it felt good. He could almost feel Tyler's mouth around him, his lips on his bare skin, devouring him whole. "Can't."

Lies, and Bruce's body knew it, hands gripping into Tyler's pants around his thighs, keeping him there.

 

Tyler stroked Bruce's hot lips with his long, straight fingers and looked at him from behind as he fed his fingertips to him, slipping two of them in past his flawless teeth, and kissed his ear as he growled into it.

"Suck them," he commanded in a smoky, sensual voice, followed by more exploring, soft bites down the side of his neck to the high, white collar that Tyler nuzzled aside to lick beneath it, at the neglected, covered up skin there. He kept rubbing Bruce to new hardness through the thick fabric, wrapping his hand right around him for a brief, hot squeeze of pressure before he started to pull the robe up in front by the fistful.

"You don't have to say yes."

 

Bruce's head titled back, almost resting on Tyler's shoulders, sucking down the blond's fingers greedily, unable to say a word now as he did as told. Fists full of fabric, Bruce tugged Tyler's hips against his own ass as his robe was brought up, the coolness in the air biting at his lust driven, hot skin.

"Mmph," he mumbled around large fingers, nipping and sucking on Tyler's long digits.

 

"Good," Tyler mumbled, praising the priest as he uncovered a bare, strong thigh under the hiked up fabric and bit purple marks into the side of his throat, and the back of his neck, gripping the naked muscle with a strong hand. "You need this," he hissed, rolling his hips against Bruce's high, hard ass, giving him what he was tugging at his pants for. The blond licked his ear slowly and then kissed his jaw, biting the edge of it as his rough mouth claimed every inch of throat he could reach with dizzying force and speed.

His hand slid inward, long fingers rubbing his bare balls before Tyler fondled the priest's rigid dick with a long, expert tug of his strong hand, and a moan, grinding against his ass.

 

God, Tyler had no idea  _how_ much the brunette needed this. His head canted to the side, leaving more of his exposed flesh for the blond to devour, hot and sweating against his lips. They'd never really played these sorts of games before, not like this, but Bruce felt a new thrill ignite like fire through him. One hand slid between Tyler's legs, grinding his palm over the hard outline of Tyler's cock, trapped in the confines of the fabric. Still sucking, Bruce groaned, long and throaty around Tyler's fingers, hips pressed forward into his hand.

 

Tyler moaned and curled his fingers against Bruce's tongue, almost petting the wet, velvety muscle as he let it wet him to the knuckles.

"That's better," he breathed, arching himself into the forbidden man's hand, so hard that he was straining the fabric of his slacks, pulling them taut around his firm ass at the back.

He twisted his palm around Bruce's bare length and stroked him slowly, making sure he caressed every hot, dry, desperate inch of him with maddening patience of his own before he circled his fingertips through the trail of wet at the tip, torturing him with anticipation.

"Keep sucking," he groaned, walking Bruce to the low black dresser against the wall, the one with a large mirror over it.

 

Lathing his tongue around Tyler's fingers, Bruce sucked Harder, salivating. How it turned into this, he had no idea, but his body wasn't about to object, not with Tyler's perfectly strong fingers working his length over in sweet desperation. Looking at the mirror, Bruce could see his faintly tanned skin contract with the dark black of the robe, his cock being violated by his husband.

Bruce moaned, fingers slipping down the zipper of Tyler's pants, the button all but torn off, and slid his deft hand down his pants.

 

Seeing the way Bruce looked from the back and the front, both sides sent a whole new rush of need through the thunderous blond's body and he swore against Bruce's throat, toned hips rising into his groping touch as he kept him upright, and plunged his fingers deeper, fucking his mouth slowly with them, first.

"Look at yourself," Tyler rumbled, almost glaring with lust at the priest he was seducing, "look at how hot you are like this, undone, _touched_ , about to be _taken_." He bit the last word into Bruce's ear and pulled his fingers out with deliberate, showy slowness, smirking demonically.

"Put your elbows-" he pushed the robe up in the back, too, tracing wet fingers against his pale, perfect ass, "on the dresser and don't look away."

 

Saliva had started to dribble out of Bruce's mouth as he bent over, elbows to the dresser, looking at himself in the mirror. No hair out of place yet, the slicked back, composed 'priest' was slowly being turned, giving in. The only person in the world Bruce trusted for this was behind him, touching him like he was the only thing that ever mattered -- adoring.

He waited, chest heaving, throat tight inside the collar of the robes, swallowing down the anticipation.

 

Tyler's face went dark with lust as he looked down at Bruce's ass, the tip of his dick sliding against the firm cheek as he stroked his wet fingers up and down the 'priest's' crack and then closed one hand in that perfect, glossy hair at the back, tugging.

No words were needed as Tyler breached his tight ass with both fingers at once, licking his own lips as he watched the sweet, stunned expression on the brunette's face, dizzy with absolute lust, thrusting his cock in a hot line against the back of his firm thigh.

 

"Oh Jesus," Bruce groaned, no puns intended. His head tilted back with the tug of his soft, silky strands, teeth biting into his bottom lip so hard that he was sure it would bleed.

It was all he could do to hold on, to not crawl out of his skin and jump on Tyler then and there, taking what he wanted. He  _owed_ the more sinister side of Dent this much, for being patient, for helping to fix him when all went wrong. There wasn't anything Bruce wouldn't do for Tyler now.

 

"Lord's name in vain?" Tyler chuckled, bent over him from behind as he fingered Bruce with a moan, crooking the wet digits and gazing at his lusty face in the mirror as he stroked his prostate once, twice and then worked on spreading his fingers inside him, stretching him out in preparation.

He showed Bruce what was to come by fucking the soft, ultra-sensitive spot just between his thighs, tip of his dick rubbing his balls with every thrust.

"I want to hear you say it-" he kept his hand in Bruce's hair, even tighter now, showing the priest his purpling, bitten up throat, showing him he already belonged to the big blond behind him. "Say yes." He snapped his hips and slapped Bruce's ass with his hand, driving his fingers all the way in, "say yes, and I'll strip you down and fuck you."

 

Bruce's head dropped, his body struggling to keep together, legs parted to allow the blond access , trusting. His palms dropped to the dresser, pressing back against the blond's fingers, feeling the staggering ache of pleasure beginning in his abdomen, icy hot.

"Yes," he grunted, voice breaking, low and needy. "Do it before I regret it."

 

The long, searching fingers inside Bruce were gone and he was spun around, hard and fast and his mouth was finally,  _finally_ taken in a crushing, burning kiss. Tyler yanked him into his arms, furiously, ready to shove him onto the dresser and take him, but since the second he'd seen Bruce standing near the window he had a fantasy or stripping the covered up man bare and laying him on his bed, naked to screw him into screaming.

No more permission asked for, Tyler forced the priest to the bed, not breaking the punishing kiss as he clawed for buttons or a zipper. Finding neither, Tyler lost patience and just /tore/ it open at the back, and shoved Bruce down into the mattress, climbing over him and yanking it all off when he got through the back of the collar.

 

Not even enough time to kiss his husband back, Bruce landed on his back, naked, on the bed. He was spread out on the bed, all knotted, scared skin and lean, perfect muscles, flexing as he grabbed for Tyler this time, giving into everything, all but dropping the act. The need in his belly had grown, worked up since the other day in the shower, since he got sick.

The brunette wrapped his large muscled thighs around Tyler's hips, pulling him in as he kissed him, gnashing and rough, fingers tugging the buttons of his vest open.

 

If Bruce was going to undress Tyler, however, he'd have to manage it while he was being fucked. Tyler wouldn't wait another moment. Bruce was all hot muscle and smooth skin between sexy, jagged scars, and most importantly,  _all his_.

He didn't need to touch himself to find Bruce's entrance with his cock, hard enough and slick enough with pre-come from being so worked up that he gripped Bruce's thighs, and pulled him down, impaling him slowly as he stared at him where he lay on the sheets, adoring every inch of the man who held both halves of his violent heart.

"Bruce-" he rasped, groping his thighs, up to his hips to hold him still.

 

Bruce arched back, hips off the bed, letting out a heady breath as the blond slid into him, easily. Hot and split feeling, the brunette writhed in pleasure, hand dropping to his side as he gave up undressing his husband, fingers gripped into the bed sheets.

"There," he growled, deep in his chest. If Tyler was going to fuck him, he was at least going to get it the way he liked it. "Harder."

 

Tyler's pants and underwear worked down his ass and thighs, exposing them to the cool air as he slid both large hands under Bruce's tight ass and  _lifted_ him off the bed. His eyes closed in dark bliss as he thrust into him, and again, again, slamming his length in hip deep every time. Bruce's flesh was calling to him and Tyler groaned as he bent over him, sinking his mouth over the flexing round of his shoulder, sucking and biting a bruise into it as he drove into Bruce's body, making the bed tremble and rock under them with the violence of it.

"Pull my hair," he panted, desperate to feel Bruce need him back.

 

Whatever the billionaire tried to say was lost to the forced of Tyler fucking him, hitched breaths caught in his throat instead, and his hands reached up to grasped into Tyler's golden blond locks. Tugging, Bruce threaded his fingers harder, showing his husband how much -- how  _hard_ \-- he needed it. His mouth dropped open, wordlessly, skin flushed as a new layer of sweat began to form, pooling in the hollows of his joins and hips.

 

Tyler's fingers clenched, digging into the muscle of the arch of Bruce's back, slipping against the sweat as he groaned. His head dropped to Bruce's collarbone, just panting for air for a moment as he lost himself in the feeling of Bruce's pliant, hot body. Faster, harder, hips pistoning smoothly, Tyler bit Bruce's chest, close to coming inside him. The headboard was slamming against the wall, almost drowning out the rumbling moan in Tyler's throat as he sucked Bruce's nipple, biting down at the tip to send a jolt of pain through his flawless, divine body.

 

Every word that Bruce wanted to say was eaten by the jolts, the shock waves of his husband's pounding into him, the tip of his cock rocking and prodding his prostate perfectly, over and over. His ankles clenched at the small of Tyler's back, helping to pull him forward into him, hands in his hair, grasping.

"Fuck," he groaned, the only word that could come out, garbled by the sound of the bed smacking unrelenting against the wall, the wood of the bed creaking under them.

 

A bolt in the bed frame came loose and one corner of it fell down, lurching the mattress to one side. Tyler barely noticed, he was so intensely focused on debauching the clinging, groaning brunette who looked so pristine only minutes ago. Now, Bruce was writhing under Tyler's body, fucked right into the mattress and judging from the look on his face, enjoying every hot, 'forbidden' second of it.

"Right there-" he snarled, arching Bruce up off he bed even more with the pull of his hands until only Bruce's shoulders were touching the mattress. Everything about him was forcing heat down Tyler's flexing thighs, behind his hips, turning him into an animal as he ravaged Bruce, angling his cock deeper into him.

He was going to come, and wanted to watch Bruce as he did it.

"Say you like it-" he commanded, eyes going narrow and pitch black.

 

Toes curling, thighs flexing under Tyler's capable hands, the brunette heaved his breaths, trying to keep up with the pleasure pulsing through his body, the heat pooling deep in his loins. His hands dropped to Tyler's forearms, clenched and white knuckled. The man who usually had to have all control had given up the best of it, willingly, and  _wantonly._

 

" _Love_ it," he growled, deep from his throat, near gasping.

Few seconds more, the other bolt in the bed came loose and bed dropped at the end, but neither side seemed to notice, and Bruce started come, hard and hot, groaning.

 

If anything the collapsing bed just sank Bruce down further over Tyler's relentless cock at the same time that his toned body started clenching with orgasm.

"Christ-" Tyler leaned up and fastened his teeth at the source of the bass growl in Bruce's voice and bit down hard enough to break the skin as he erupted inside Bruce, dragging nails down his back and ass, groaning over and over as he thrust through it, almost unable to stand the pleasure that was nearly pain.

Finally, slowly, Tyler came back down to earth, laying Bruce back down on the bed with a shaking, wordless moan against the underside of his sweaty jaw.

 

"Tyler," he murmured, breathing against his cheek, body shaking. It'd been a long time since it had been that hard and pleasing. Bruce's hands fisted the blond's hair again, tugging his head up and kissing him roughly.

 

The shake of Bruce's spent body under his own was reward enough, had he still not been tingling from head to toe with the force of his own orgasm. The over-heated blond, still clothed except for his pants down his thighs, kissed Bruce back with aching hunger, tongues curling, lips melding, perfectly together as he kissed his head back into the tilted mattress. Both of his strong arms wrapped around and under Bruce's back, holding him so that Bruce's bare chest pressed against his sweaty shirt, vest, and loose tie.  


"Handsome ..." he whispered, kissing his nickname for the gorgeous man into his heated lips.


End file.
